


A Dark Horizon

by Dogi9



Category: Krypto the Superdog (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blind Character, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogi9/pseuds/Dogi9
Summary: Krypto turned Evil and destroyed Metropolis. Six Years later, Andrea is trying to figure out why. Rated for Dark Themes and Mentions of Character Deaths.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> _This story is presented [as it was originally published](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2935682/1/A-Dark-Horizon) \- without edits - from May 12 through September 4, 2006._

_ **Metropolis, 2012.** _

It's amazing how much can happen in six years. One day your life is perfect, and the next the ground is ripped up from under you.

I remember the day clearly. March 15, 2006. I came home that day with a smile on my face. I think that's the last time I ever wore a smile.

I never did figure out what happened to my parents. I just came home one day and they were gone. Streaky was gone too, except he came back.

My cat the Supercat, I never would have guessed.

Of course, a never would have guessed that Superdog would have turned Evil.

That is, until I saw him drag away Kevin, kicking and screaming.

That was the last I saw of him too.

My name is Andrea Sussman. This is my story. If only I knew what it was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. Feel free to bash me as much as you want.
> 
> It might also be important to know that I haven't seen a single episode of Season 2. (Some fan I turned out to be). And I'm writing this to the best of my ability.


	2. Chapter One

Andrea sighed, staring intently at the countertop, as if it were responsible for every bad thing that ever happened to her. She couldn't shake the feeling that she did something. Something that caused everything to happen.

She had no reason to feel this way. Deep down she knew it, and everyone she knew knew it as well. But that didn't stop the guilt from coming. She figured it was what some called survivor's guilt.

She didn't even notice the waitress glance at her sadly, before returning to drying the Empty coffee mug. Then again, she didn't notice much of her surroundings anymore. Most of her time was spent deep in thought.

You wouldn't expect a Sixteen Year Old Girl to get lost in her thoughts like that, but then again, Andrea wasn't the most normal girl. She absently placed a few dollars on the counter before turning towards the door. Even from a distance you could see the wheels in her head turning, as if the action sparked a distant memory.

She shook her head and pushed opened the door. She winced at the door's icy touch, and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She shook her head again, as if she was being pursued by a determined fly.

If only it were a fly.

She leaned against the doorway of the coffee shop, lost to the world in the depths of her memory.

* * *

** _Metropolis, March 9, 2006_ **

_Andrea absently dumped her school books on the kitchen table before heading straight for the TV. The Season Finale of "You and Your Cat" would be on in a few minutes, and she would stand if she was even just a few seconds late in watching it._

_Her eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for any sign of her cat. Sometimes it amazed her how much and how long a cat could disappear._

_Then again, weren't all cats strange? She once heard of a cat who stopped a burglar by yowling at it, waking up its owners in the process._

But there's Supercat, _she thought, mentally kicking herself for forgetting the obvious. The sidekick of Superdog had saved people's lives at one point or another._

_By now she had settled onto the couch and turned on the TV. Her mom had left it on the news station. Before she could change the channel, however, a headline caught her eye._

_SUPERMAN LEAVES TO SAVE FAR OFF GALAXY: NOT EXPECTED BACK UNTIL THE YEAR 2014_

_Superman was leaving? He would worth leaving the world at risk? Andrea felt her anxiety rise before it quickly fell._ There's plenty of Superheroes to take up the slack in the meantime. There's Batman, and of course, Superdog. Nothing will happen with Superdog here.

_She leaned back and changed the channel, a bit annoyed with herself that she missed the first few minutes of her show._ As Long as Superdog is here, nothing bad will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest Chapter, I know. I had to get rid of Superman Somehow, so I made him leave. :P I hope to have Chapter Two up soon.


	3. Chapter Two

The figure stood, surveying the damage he had caused. Who knew that one blow could cause so much destruction.

The figure had menacing red eyes, and a dark grey fur that reminded you of a wolf. The Dark Blue "D" hanging off his collar looked like it would fall of any second. The figure was a dog. The figure had a thirst for destruction.

_I am the Ultimate Evil._ The Dog thought, not even bothering to be alert for an attack. No one dared attack him. Not since what he did to-

_You disgust me,_ The tiny voice in the back of his head said, _You destroy everything and everyone you come into contact with. You don't care for anything but yourself._

_I thought you were dead,_ The clearer voice growled.

_You'll never kill me,_ The voice taunted.

The figure grinned to himself. A grin that would have made The strongest man on earth whimper like a frightened kitten.

_He'll come back you know,_ The voice said.

_My dear Krypto,_ The figure said, lashing his tail, _You don't get it do you? He's never coming back._

The voice was finally silent.

* * *

** _Metropolis, March 9, 2006_ **

_Krypto couldn't believe how things could change in only a matter of days. Superman was leaving. And who knew when he would be back? The public all thought in eight years._

_But that was so there wasn't worldwide panic._

_But that didn't stop him from panicing. He was one of the few superheroes left. The jobs that would normally be the responsibility of Superman were now his responsibilities._

_Streaky interrupted his thoughts with one of his usual wisecracks, "Krypto, tell me why we can't stop for fish tacos?"_

_Krypto patiently repeated himself, "We've patrolling the city. Besides, we don't have any money."_

_"You said anything about going into a restaurant?" Streaking responded coolly, "There's this dumpster that-"_

_"No."_

_Streaky sighed, admitting defeat. Krypto turned his attention back to the greater good._

_"Streaky?"_

_"You've changed your mind?"_

_"No. I wanted to ask you something."_

_"Okay, shoot." Streaky said, doing a flip in midair._

_"Do you think Superman's coming back?"_

_Streaky slowed, seriously considering the question, "Of course he will." he answered hesitantly._

_Krypto knew he was lying. Streaky was a terrible liar._

_"Krypto" Streaky asked, a bit worried._

_"Sorry." Krypto turned his attention to the buildings underneath him, his mind clouded with doubt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gaps between updates. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter Three

To the untrained eye, she would have been a Shadow. But she was more than a Shadow. She saw and heard everything. With the state everything was in, it sometimes frightened her, although she would never admit it.

At first she thought the building was empty. Its inhabitants were long dead. But she was surprised to spot a familiar scaly figure occupying a cage sitting in the corner.

The figure turned to her and snarled, "Who's there? To whom do I owe this displeasure?"

Ignatius, the "Pet" of was once a lazy pile of scales. He was jolted from his life, however, when Krypto attacked him during the first rampage of Metropolis. No one was sure what he did, but Ignatius was rendered blind by what appeared to be burn marks. He wasn't telling how it happened and no one wanted to ask.

The Shadow let out a nervous purr, "Ignatius, It's me, Isis. I've-"

"Isis!" Ignatius spat. "You no good coward. While everyone else was fighting Krypto, you were hiding in your 'secret lair'" He recited the last part with extreme distaste.

Isis felt herself bristle, "and look how far fighting got everyone. No one cooperated with one another. The Dog Star Patrol only lasted a day. Bat-hound didn't last very long, and Supercat practically died!"

Ignatius twitched, "What do you mean? Supercat DID Die!"

Isis' frustration was immediately replaced by fear, "You're right Ignatius, my tongue slipped."

Ignatius stood still for a minute before he turned away from her voice, "Why are you here?"

Isis took a deep breath, "I need to know why Krypto didn't kill you."

* * *

** _Metropolis, March 15, 2006_ **

_Ignatius stood up and yawned; letting his scales reflect the sunlight streaming into the window. He had just eaten more Lasagna than Garfield could ever manage. But he was once again hungry. He was in the mood for popcorn._

_Checking to make sure the room was empty, he slipped out of his cage. Once he entered the cabinet, he wedged open the door next to the oven, where the popcorn was kept._

Today's not my day, _Ignatius thought to himself, as he survey's the contents of the cabinet. There was no microwave popcorn, only the metal basket kind that could only be popped over a flame._

_Ignatius sighed; He'd gone back in time! He'd invented a hair growth formula! Why couldn't he make a fire?_

_Ignatius glanced up at the knob for one of the stoves front burners. It was worth a shot._

_After several failed attempts to turn the knob by jumping, he climbed up the cabinet until he was sitting on the countertop._

_He froze. What was that noise? Was it? Ignatius paled._

_It was screaming._

_Before he could make a move, the building shook and flash of gray crashed through the wall._

_Two second later, his face was pressed against the stovetop._

_He recognized the voice, but he couldn't believe what it was saying, "Hello Ignatius." The voice began, it's cold, unfeeling tone sending shivers down his spine, "How does it feel to know your going to die."_

_"Krypto?" Ignatius said, frightened, "What are you doing?" Forcing himself, he looked up._

_He saw a pair of blood red eyes._

_It would be the last thing he would ever see._

_Krypto knocked Ignatius back into his previous position, cackling, "I'm sick of saving lazy-" Ignatius coughed from the dust released from the destruction of the wall, "-who are to lazy to do anything but practically volunteer to put themselves in danger." Ignatius knew he was grinning, "Since their volunteering, I decided to do a public service."_

_"You're sick" Ignatius spat._

_"You might want to be a little nicer to your executor. Not that it will make any difference. Your boss was simply peachy, so I cut him up and served him with cream."_

_Ignatius felt like he was going to be sick. Mr. couldn't be dead! But he knew that Krypto was telling the truth, "What are you going to do to me?" He asked boldly._

_"This."_

_Ignatius never screamed so hard in his life. Krypto had turned on the burner._

_Ignatius had to face the truth. He was going to die in this kitchen. He always thought he would, but from too much garlic._

_All of the sudden, he felt the flames stop. The pain didn't go away, but he was no longer being barbequed. He heard what sounded like a scuffle in the background._

_"You can't do this!"_

_"But I am! You are! Were are the same!"_

_"No we are not. Both of us can think for ourselves. We're two voices in the same head. Surely that means we're separate!"_

_"No! It just means we're crazy!"_

_He heard the sound of paw steps._

_"Great! He's already dead! I wanted to watch him suffer!"_

_"You monster!"_

_"There's no use in insulting yourself."_

_Both voices fell silent. Ignatius decided it was safe to play 'alive'. He opened his eyes._

_He couldn't see anything._

_Nor would he see ever again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I wrote this during the summer and didn't have internet access to update it. I have no clue when the next update is happening. It could be next year for all I know.


End file.
